Efforting Breasts
by Living Chain
Summary: Crowley, terlalu banyak menonton "All hail OPPAI!" di Youtube. Aziraphale, dengan menggebu-gebu, memutuskan untuk 'mengusahakan' sepasang dada. Oh, ya, Aziraphale pikir apel milik Hawa itu lebih bagus daripada apel milik Adam. Trans!AziCrow. M for safety.


Summary: Crowley, terlalu banyak menonton "All hail OPPAI!" di Youtube. Aziraphale, dengan menggebu-gebu, memutuskan untuk 'mengusahakan' sepasang dada. Oh, ya, Aziraphale pikir apel milik Hawa itu lebih bagus daripada apel milik Adam. Trans!AziCrow. M for safety.

Warning: High-T/Low-M. Transeksual Azi. (Apakah 'berusaha' mendapatkan jender termasuk transeksual? Kapan-kapan saia tanya sama Pterry atau Om Gaiman –plak-) Otaku Crowley. Dada-joke all the way. Slightly offensive for Japanese (and Easterners in general—yang berarti, saia termasuk).

Slight note: _Oppai_ = bahasa Jepangnya dada. Untuk info lebih lanjut, silahkan konsultasi ke youtube. (ALL HAIL EMPEROR NORIO WAKAMOTO! –plak-)

* * *

Kalau ada satu hal tentang manusia yang sampai sekarang masih belum dimengerti Aziraphale, hal itu adalah internet.

Internet. Internet. Ya ampun, internet. Sampai sekarang internet masih tetap menjadi salah satu musuhnya saat sedang menyebarkan kebijakan dan kebajikan dan kebejat—tunggu, yang terakhir itu pekerjaannya Crowley. Manusia-manusia itu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam duduk di depan benda yang disebut komputer itu—dengan sukses menjalankan dosa _Sloth—_Kemalasan. Memang apa gunanya, sih, internet itu? Crowley memang sudah berusaha untuk mengajarinya tentang dunia internet beberapa tahun terakhir ini, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti dengan baik.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Crowley, dia juga harus memutar otak untuk mengerti mengapa si iblis itu seakan-akan pantatnya telah dilem di depan komputer.

Seperti sekarang.

"_All hail OPPAI! All hail OPPAI!"_

Iblis ular itu terkikik geli mendengarnya, sedang Aziraphale (yang oleh karena pengetahuan surgawinya membuatnya mengerti seluruh bahasa yang ada di dunia) menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Ya ampun, sayang. Berhentilah menonton hal-hal yang tidak benar itu. Merusak moral, kau tahu. Bukankah kau punya pekerjaan dari Bawah yang belum diselesaikan?"

"Bermalas-Malasan, malaikat," ujar Crowley sambil bergerak membenarkan posisi duduknya. Pantat setan juga bisa kram, tahu. "-adalah salah satu kewajiban iblis, tahu."

"Lakukan hal yang lain."

"Aku lagi cuti kerja."

"Kalau begitu sebarkan kebajikan."

"_Nggak._"

Aziraphale menggerutu pelan.

"_All hail OPPAI! All hail OPPAI!"_

Crowley ngakak. Aziraphale membenamkan wajah merahnya (ya ampun, begitu _vulgar_!) dalam tangannya.

Inilah salah satu sebabnya mengapa dia tidak terlalu suka berpergian ke Daratan di Timur. Mereka terdengar begitu _radikal. _Seperti bagaimana beberapa tahun yang lalu Crowley pergi ke sana dan kembali ke Inggris dengan memakai pakaian tentara—_"Cosplay Solid Snake, malaikat. Solid Snake. Sekeras ular," ujar Crowley sambil tersenyum bangga.—_Selain frasa aneh seperti 'sekeras ular' itu, orang-orang di Timur itu juga punya berhala yang cukup aneh. Uang Aziraphale mengerti, _BlackBerry_ juga. Bah, bahkan Boss di Bawah Sana dia masih memaklumi,

tapi _dada_?

"_All hail OPPAI! All hail OPPAI!"_

Dan akhirnya, seorang malaikat pun harus Jatuh dalam rasa penasarannya untuk bertanya.

"Hey, Crowley."

"Apa, malaikat."

"Apakah benar, bahwa Orang-Orang di Timur menyembah dada sebagai dewa?"

Kadang-kadang, Aziraphale tidak suka bagaimana cara Crowley melaksanakan dosa _Pride_—Kesombongan _(1)_. Iblis itu akan tertawa mengejek pada setiap pertanyaannya, dan, jujur saja, walau malaikat pada dasarnya tidak diperbolehkan untuk memiliki perasaan negatif sama sekali, itu _mengesalkan_.

Seperti sekarang.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tukas si malaikat, yang membuat Crowley menghentikan tawanya. Ia menyisakan napasnya yang turun-naik menyedot ingus (Aziraphale berpikir dia akan mengadakan operasi semut lagi _(2)_ untuk membersihkan buku-buku kesayangannya dari ingus yang mungkin menempel) sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti.

"Tidak ada," jawab Crowley, akhirnya, sembari mengklik tombol _stop_ di video yang dilihatnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya, dan Aziraphale melihat ada seringai ular khas _Flash Bastard _di wajahnya. "Dan, _ukh_, ya. Mereka menyembah dada. Tidak hanya sembarang dada, tentu. Ha. Maksudku, kau tahu, yang punya manusia wanita."

Aziraphale mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Gini-gini dia tahu tentang dada wanita. Dia pernah melihatnya sekali sewaktu enam ribu tahun yang lalu, di Taman Eden. Manusia perempuan pertama itu, yang punya rambut merah bergelombang—Hawa? Ya, yang itu. Walau begitu, Aziraphale masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menyembah-nyembah dua buah apel yang menggantung di dadanya. Kenapa tidak apel milik Adam saja?

"Kenapa tidak apel milik Adam saja?" si malaikat membeokan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Punyanya juga menggantung. Cuman satu lagi."

Crowley tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaannya, sebelum akhirnya mengerti maksud dari eufemisme tidak awam yang dikatakan oleh Aziraphale ini. Lalu menyeringai. "Daripada apelnya, aku lebih memilih mereka menyembah ularnya."

Crowley tertawa. Aziraphale membisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "ular sombong" dan "dasar iblis". Setelah selesai tertawa, Crowley menyeruput tehnya. Aziraphale menyomot sebuah _scone _dari kotak biskuit. Hanya ada suara si malaikat mengunyah, lalu menelan. Mereka diam sebentar.

"Jadi?"

"_Harus_ dada wanita. Kalau tidak takkan disembah."

Si malaikat berpikir sejurus tentang jawaban yang diberikan Crowley ini.

"Asalkan dada wanita?"

Si ular terkikik geli sambil mengklik kembali tombol _play _yang ada di komputernya. "Ya."

"Hoo."

Tak urung lagi, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Aziraphale seperti batang tumbuhan yang menjuntrung keluar dari tanah. Ide yang bagus, tentu. Ayah pasti senang. Malaikat itu tersenyum polos seperti anak-anak, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mengambil cangkir teh miliknya dan juga Crowley (tapi entah mengapa tetap membiarkan kotak _scone_-nya di meja). Si iblis tampak sedikit terpana dengan bagaimana si malaikat berubah menjadi rajin _(3)_. Tapi kehidupan internetnya sebagai seorang _troll_ tampak lebih menarik daripada memperhatikan Aziraphale (yang sudah diperhatikannya selama enam ribu tahun terakhir), sehingga dia memilih untuk membiarkannya saja.

Ooh, dia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya.

_(1) Dan Lust. Dan Gluttony. Juga Greed. Sloth. Wrath. Envy. Pride—tunggu, itu sudah mengulang lagi._

_(2) Pernah suatu hari beberapa bulan yang lalu, setelah pulang dari Ritz dengan mabuk bersama dengan Crowley, pada esok paginya Aziraphale menemukan bahwa buku-bukunya telah kotor oleh 'sesuatu'. 'Sesuatu' apa, dia tidak tahu. Dan memilih untuk tidak tahu. Begitu juga dengan dirimu. Ya, kamu._

_(3) Karena Aziraphale tentu bukanlah malaikat terajin di Surga._

* * *

Beberapa hari ini terasa aneh tanpa keberadaan si malaikat.

Tidak berarti dia sebenarnya _rindu_, sih. Ayolah, iblis _tidak _rindu. Mereka pernah tidak bertemu selama tiga abad berturut-turut. Dan sekarang, seorang Anthony J. Crowley, _rindu_ terhadap Ezra Fell? Bisa-bisa Armageddon akan datang dua kali _(4)_.

Walau sekarang, sih, keadaannya sudah agak berbeda, ya. Dua abad terakhir ini sudah mereka habiskan dekat dengan satu sama lain. Yah, tidak sedekat dua orang homo sedang kasmaran, sih. Tapi setidaknya mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dekat dengan satu sama lain. Memberikan makan bebek. Berjalan-jalan di Soho. Makan malam di Ritz...

Aah, rasa-rasanya ingin mencicipi _Irish Cream _di Ritz lagi. Hmm. Dia rindu aroma revolusi.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Crowley si Ular agak khawatir. Setelah berhari-hari tidak bertemu, tiba-tiba pagi ini si malaikat itu menelponnya. Dengan banyak teriakan dan tawa tak jelas. Mirip seperti banci baru berhasil menggaet om-om kesepian di taman lawang.

Mungkin juga itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Iblis tidak terbiasa mengetuk (kapan juga iblis perlu kesopanan?), tapi untuk sekali ini saja, Crowley mengetuk pintu toko milik Aziraphale.

"Malaikat, um, Aziraphale?" Apa kau salah makan obat? Crowley ingin menambahkan, tapi rasa-rasanya kok, tidak sopan ya. Jadi tidak jadi.

Terdengar suara si malaikat di balik pintu. "Halo, Crowley, sayang? Ayo, ayo, masuk! Jangan malu-malu."

Dia terdengar seperti tante-tante yang sedang mengajak masuk berondongnya, Crowley pikir, sambil mendengus. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana _benarnya _pernyataannya itu. _(5)_

Karena saat dia masuk, Crowley _benar-benar_ menemukan seorang tante-tante di tengah-tengah lautan buku. Hanya berpakaian celana tartan yang kedodoran. Ya. Tanpa baju.

"A-Azi?" ujar Crowley dengan mulut menganga melihat si malaikat yang mempunyai, uhm—'sedikit' tonjolan di dadanya.

"Ooo, Crowley! Kau sudah datang! Maukah kau menyembahku sekarang?"

Aziraphale melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas ditulis di sini. Dan jika iblis punya pembuluh darah, mungkin sudah mojrot dari hidung Crowley sekarang.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan, tolol!" teriak Crowley terburu-buru sambil melepaskan jas Armani-nya, sebelum segera menutupi tubuh si malaikat polos dan mengancingkannya dengan kecepatan seorang _Flash Bastard_. "K-kau...kau...kau, dadamu, kok bisa—oh, sial. _Apa yang kau lakukan_?"

"Aku 'berusaha', sayang. Berusaha berkelamin selama empat hari! Hum! Kurasa aku butuh hadiah untuk itu," kata Aziraphale sambil tersenyum tolol. Lalu dia menyentuh 'dada'-nya lagi. "Dan lihat, Crowley! Apel ekstra!"

'Apel' itu bergoyang dari batangnya. Crowley hampir mokat. Ya, rasanya bunuh diri sekarang adalah opsi terbaik. Bah. Disiksa Beelzebub adalah opsi _paling baik _yang akan ia dapatkan dibandingkan terperangkap dalam suasana galau bin gila ini. Tapi dengan seluruh energi keiblisannya, ia mencoba untuk hidup. Demi Satan; dia sudah sering melihat cewek telanjang! Masa' malaikat ('berbentuk' perempuan) setengah telanjang saja, dia tidak tahan?

Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa malaikat ('berbentuk' perempuan) setengah telanjang ini adalah, yah, malaikat-_nya._

Di balik pelukannya (yang anehnya, tidak ia lepaskan sedari memakaikan jas Armani-nya ke si malaikat tak berbusana), ia merasakan ada 'sesuatu' yang berpindah tempat. Aziraphale terkikik geli. Crowley memutuskan untuk memanggil Uriel dan dibunuh secepatnya. Setelah berpikir selama satu detik, tidak jadi.

Dan akhirnya, ia hanya bisa berkata, "...Kau benar-benar serius 'mengusahakan' dada?"

Aziraphale mengangguk mantap. "Tentu. Ada baiknya juga, ya, jadi sebuah eksistensi tanpa jender jelas? Haha. Nggak apa-apa. Kalau itu berarti mereka akan kembali ke jalan yang benar dengan menyembah malaikat! Maksudku, bukan menyembah-_ku, _sih. Maksudnya, Yang di Atas. Tapi kau tahu maksudku, Crowley."

Bodoh, pikir Crowley sambil menampar dahinya.

"Dan, umm, terutama kau, Crowley."

Crowley cengo.

"Haa?"

Aziraphale berdiri, membuat Crowley terjungkal. Si malaikat (yang Crowley pikir otaknya telah hilang setengah oleh karena Armageddon yang lalu) mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Bukankah akan menjadi bagus jika kau dapatkan kembali statusmu sebagai malaikat? Dengan begitu, kita bisa berjalan-jalan dengan lebih santai! Ooo. Malah bagus kalau kau bisa pergi ke gereja lagi tanpa pulang dengan tangan gundul! Betul, Crowley. Kembalilah ke jalan kebajikan! Kebenaran! Sembahlah! Sembahlah!" rapal Aziraphale, seakan-akan bagai dukun sedang memantrai susuk, atau devosi berlebihan seorang manusia penyembah Bossnya di Bawah Sana. Crowley hanya bisa menghela napasnya menyadari persamaan seorang pemuja setan dan seekor _malaikat_.

Oh, ya, bukankah malah lebih baik jika _kau _yang Jatuh saja sehingga kita bisa berjalan-jalan di—uuh, di mana, ya—rasa-rasanya berjalan-jalan di kuburan bukanlah suatu tempat yang baik untuk memberi makan tuyul, pikir Crowley masam, walau pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengusik si malaikat dengan pertanyaan, "Jadi, sekarang kau menggodaku, nih?"

Tangan Aziraphale langsung turun. "Apa? Uuh, tidak! Kupikir kau paling tahu, Crowley, bahwa kaum kami tidak menggoda. Itu disebut 'menggembalakan ke jalan yang benar', Crowley sayang. Manusia zaman sekarang butuh sedikit 'bujukan' kalau mau tobat. Apalagi setan seperti kau, Crowley. Hmm. Mauku, sih, seperti tentang cerita serigala yang menyusu dari domba."

Dia pernah mendengar singa menyusu dari sapi, tapi tidak pernah serigala _(6)_. Dia juga tidak mengerti apa hubungannya.

"Tidak."

"Kau mendengarnya dariku tadi."

"Baik. Bagus. Oke. Aku mendengarnya. Ya. Tolol. Itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Haa?"

"Tentang masalah, um, _dada_-." Jari Crowley bergetar menunjuk dadanya. "-ini. Kau tahu 'kan, kalau itu sebenarnya adalah _Lust_—Berahi?"

"Iya, ya?"

Iyalah, goblok, kecam Crowley dalam hatinya. Untuk sesaat, Crowley berpikir tentang memberikan sebuah kursus spesial kepada Aziraphale selama setahun tentang 'Panduan Mudah Mengerti Sarkasme untuk Orang Tolol: Edisi 1'. Setelah berkontemplasi lagi selama sepersekian detik, tampaknya, ya, itu adalah pilihan yang cukup baik. Crowley menghela napasnya.

"Ayo, 'berusaha' lagi untuk kembali. Maksudku. Jadi cowok. Banci. Tanpa jender. Semuanya oke, tapi jangan ini—arck!"

"Astaga, ya ampun—aaah!"

Si malaikat tampak terantuk oleh buku-bukunya sendiri, membuatnya terjatuh ke atas Crowley yang langsung menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Hanya saja, _hanya saja hanya saja hanya saja_—kedua tangannya harus jatuh ke tempat yang salah.

Ayahnya _memang _suka melucu. Terutama mengenai Rencana yang Tak Terkatakan. Atau kecelakaan kecil Tak Terkatakan yang Semuanya Sudah Disusun dengan Baik di Dalam Rencana Tak Terkatakan.

"Aduh, Crowley..."

Aziraphale bergerak sedikit.

'_Nyut'_

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?"

Dia bergerak ke samping.

'_Nyut'_

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku, Sobat! Jaket Armanimu jadi lecek!"

Rasa-rasanya itu bukan prioritas utamanya sekarang, deh. Menyelamatkan tubuhnya dari neraka _'Marshmallow' _ini harus diutamakan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tak _peduli_, malaikat. _Ssssepat _berdiri dari atasss tubuhku, atau aku akan menggugatmu atassss tuduhan kekerassssan terhadap ular malang yang mati kejepit karena kekurangan OKSSSSSIGEN."

Mereka berdua sebenarnya tahu bahwa iblis ataupun malaikat dalam tubuh mortal tidak memerlukan oksigen untuk tetap hidup, tapi Aziraphale tetap segera berdiri. Crowley juga segera berdiri dari tempatnya terlentang.

Dia merinding sedikit.

...Kulitnya gatal. Benar-benar gatal. Padahal ini bukan waktunya, tapi Crowley _sudah _merasa ia akan ganti kulit. Malam ini. Secepatnya. Haa.

Dan, _sialan, _perasaan dijepit dengan dua buah bola masih terasa di dadanya. Agak sesak napas. Ampun.

...

Crowley menatap Aziraphale lamat-lamat. Lalu ke dadanya. Si malaikat menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, dan _tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

Tuh, kan, ternyata malaikat ini punya bibit potensi untuk menggoda juga.

"Kau menang, malaikat. Kembalikan jasku dan cepat pakai baju. Kita akan makan di Ritz. Kita tes cara barumu 'menggembalakan' orang-orang ke jalan yang benar. Tidak! Jangan pakai tartan sialanmu itu. Hum, aku punya tank top hitam di rumah. Kalau kau mau pakai..."

_(4) Kemungkinannya: Sangat Mungkin. Waktu: Crowley harap, sih, sampai matahari meledak dan semua manusia mati._

_(5) Salah sedikit, lebih tepatnya. Gadre'el dan Aziraphale diciptakan pada saat yang sama oleh Ayah mereka. –dan tolong jangan keluarkan sifat pedofilmu terhadap dua ekor bayi bereksistensi suci. Tolong, di sini bukan 4chan- Tapi menjadi benar, jika dihitung sejak Crowley dilahirkan menjadi iblis._

_(6) Ataupun ular. Terutama Ular._


End file.
